


День благодарения

by Chif



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мистер Бэггинс? — участливо поинтересовался детектив Гендальф.<br/>— Мы сражались с троллями? — жалобно пискнул Бильбо.<br/>Лицо детектива не изменилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День благодарения

Первый год в колледже Бильбо прожил без соседей и так мирно и благопристойно, как только мог. Его родственники были безжалостны в своих суждениях и к тому же платили за его обучение, а наследство родителей он мог получить только в двадцать один год, так что приходилось засунуть гордость как можно глубже и жить жизнью глубокоуважаемого престарелого владельца книжной лавки.

По крайней мере, именно так он описывал её в своём блоге. Стоит ли говорить, что он не был особо популярным блоггером?

Но на второй год обучения его соседом стал Фили и респектабельной жизни пришел бесславный конец.

Потому что вместе с Фили пришли алкоголь, безумные приключения, вечеринки до утра, вечная угроза неминуемого исключения и прочие радости студенческой жизни.

А через полгода пришел еще и Кили.

— Представляешь, — рассказывал он, хохоча и давясь словами от переполняющей его радости, словно они с братом не виделись несколько лет, — все решили, что я сбрендил, когда узнали о том, что я собираюсь закончить школу на полтора года раньше. А потом я закончил, и они все такие — да наш Кили гений! Дядя лично произнес это слово, представляешь? Так и сказал — ге-ний. Представляешь?

Бильбо действительно мог только представлять, как же был рад дядя Торин досрочно избавиться от племянника.

Бильбо через месяц жизни с Фили и Кили и сам начал ощущать в себе подступающую гениальность, которая позволит ему закончить колледж через неделю и вырваться из окружающего его кошмара.

Через полтора месяца Бильбо стало казаться, что тетушка Лобелия была права, приключения не доводят до добра, а лучше дома места нет.

В этот момент Бильбо как раз сидел перед детективом в полицейском участке и пытался вспомнить, чем же им так не приглянулся памятник из трех толстых мужиков.

И самое главное — что именно послужило толчком к коллективной галлюцинации. Бильбо твёрдо намеревался вспомнить это расширяющее границы сознания вещество и дал себе клятву с этого дня никуда не ходить с Фили и Кили после двух часов ночи.

— Мистер Бэггинс? — участливо поинтересовался детектив Гендальф.

— Мы сражались с троллями? — жалобно пискнул Бильбо.

Лицо детектива не изменилось.

Ни капельки.

Бильбо решил, что такую выдержку тренируют годами принятия психостимуляторов. Или чего покрепче.

— Успешно? — с вежливым благодушием поинтересовался Гендальф.

— Вы добили их светом солнц… в смысле, светом своих фар?

— Рад, что оказал вам и вашим боевым товарищам посильную помощь, мистер Бэггинс.

— Ага, мы тоже… рады, — Бильбо сник.

Гендальф рассмеялся.

— Не переживай так, мой юный друг. Твою маму я тоже арестовывал. Белладонна Тук. Отчаянная женщина. Она приходила ко мне с тобой-малышом, так что ты знаешь меня. Вот только забыл, что это я.

— Почему-то я даже не удивлён, — искренне отозвался Бильбо.

— Но эту ночь вам всё равно придётся провести у нас.

— Ну, хоть одна спокойная ночь, — ворчливо заметил Бильбо, несмотря на то, что на самом деле ему хотелось орать от счастья.

Наконец-то никто не будет рассказывать на ночь страшные истории, после которых парочка братцев спала крепко, а вот Бильбо уже как-то не особо.

Наконец-то он выспится.

Наконец-то он не проснётся от противоестественных действий со стороны соседей!

— В одной камере с вашими боевыми товарищами, — добавил Гендальф.

Бильбо застонал.

— Вы ненавидите меня?

Его ждала долгая, бесконечно долгая ночь.

*

Проснулся Бильбо в машине.

С завязанными глазами.

— Если вы всё-таки решили меня убить, потому что я видел, как вы… мпф!

Чья-то рука надежно зафиксировала положение его челюсти.

— Тссс, — шикнул Кили. — Дядя сказал, что высадит нас всех с обрыва в пропасть, если мы скажем хоть слово.

— Дядя? — Бильбо убрал руку Фили, стащил со своей головы шапку Кили и прищурился от солнца.

Он был в машине, машина ехала по дороге, дорога пролегала в незнакомой местности с подозрительным лесом и ещё более подозрительными горами на горизонте.

За рулём сидел мрачный мужчина.

Дядя Торин.

Лет тридцати.

Дядя.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Бильбо.

Торин обернулся через плечо, прожёг их всех взглядом и вернулся к дороге.

— Что я тут делаю? — шёпотом спросил Бильбо.

— Мы решили, что раз тебе всё равно не с кем праздновать день благодарения, то…

— Они решили, что при свидетеле я их не убью, — отозвался Торин. — Это тщетная надежда.

—Не сомневаюсь, — согласился Бильбо.

Он был вполне готов лжесвидетельствовать в суде.

*

— А ещё у дяди своя компания. Называется «Дубощит», — закончил Кили краткий экскурс в семейную историю.

— Ммм… — протянул Бильбо, слишком завороженный видом из окна. — Наверное, он делает очень крепкую мебель.

— Чё? — Кили моргнул. — Какую?.. А. Да нет, Бильбо, — он хлопнул его по плечу, — дядя не делает мебель. Это охранное агентство.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Бильбо. — Дубовая мебель прекрасна.

Кили обеспокоенно нахмурился.

Видимо, никак не мог понять, почему это Бильбо так замкнуло на мебели.

Но потом вспомнил, что до этого Бильбо точно так же замкнуло на носовом платке, который требовалось немедленно отыскать, и решил, что похмелье у каждого проявляется по-своему.

— Ты говорил, что вы живёте с ним уже довольно давно? — Бильбо постарался перевести тему разговора.

— Ага. Десять лет.

— А он не был слишком молод, чтобы о вас заботиться?

— Был, — Кили пожал плечами. — Но он слишком упрям, чтобы не заботиться о нас. Да и есть троюродные кузены и двоюродные дяди. У нас очень большая семья. Ну да ты сам скоро в этом убедишься.

Кили хлопнул его по спине ещё раз, оставляя очередной синяк.

— Насколько большая? — решил уточнить Бильбо.

*

Очень большая.

Это Бильбо понял, когда его едва не сбил с ног рыжий мальчишка, удирающий от не менее рыжего мужчины. Их преследовала рыжая женщина с кухонным полотенцем и обещанием выдрать мужу рыжую бороду, если тот посмеет тронуть её сына.

Бильбо прижался к стене и молился всем известным ему богам, пока они проносились мимо него и едва ли не кубарем скатывались по крутым ступеням.

В этом чувствовалась изрядная практика.

— Он выстрелил в меня из лука! — возмутился рыжий мужчина, схватив мальчишку за ухо.

— И поделом, не будешь смотреть футбол, когда должен заниматься с ребёнком, — припечатала рыжая женщина.

— Он выстрелил в меня из лука!

— И я попал! — радостно сообщил рыжий мальчишка, вывернулся и снова принялся бежать, прошмыгнув под столом, который переносили шесть человек.

— Это Глоин, его жена и сын, — пояснил Торин, и Бильбо от неожиданного вкрадчивого голоса над ухом вздрогнул и промахнулся мимо ступеньки. Его тело устремилось вниз, сердце достигло пяток куда быстрее, но полёт не состоялся.

— Будьте осторожны, мистер Бэггинс, — с отвращением сообщил Торин, ставя его на ноги.

*

К обеду Бильбо окончательно запутался в именах.

Седовласого Балина он дважды чуть было не назвал Сантой. Покрытого татуировками Двалина испугался до смерти. Получил стрелу (к счастью, на присоске) между глаз от Гимли, сына Глоина. Был по уши залит успокаивающим чаем с ромашкой Дори. Пообещал Ори зарегистрировать его в университетской виртуальной библиотеке (удивил Фили и Кили её наличием).

Бесконечное количество раз заставил хозяина дома неодобрительно нахмуриться.

Бильбо подумывал о бегстве в закат, но Бофур неожиданно снял свою ушанку, собрал у всех в неё ключи от машин, телефоны, вторые телефоны (третий телефон у Ори) и прочие средства коммуникации с внешним миром, а потом попросил Гимли куда-нибудь спрятать шапочку, чтобы они потом все вместе поиграли.

— Нормальные люди на Пасху ищут яйца, а вы ищете способ выбраться отсюда после праздников? — с недоумением спросил Бильбо у Фили.

— Это весело, — рассмеялся тот. — Традиция. Появилась после того, как Торин в детстве так не хотел, чтобы все уезжали, что спрятал все ключи. Их искали неделю. Но ты не волнуйся, мистер Двалин умеет заводить машину без ключа.

Бильбо не сомневался в том, что мистер Двалин умеет делать много других вещей.

К примеру, закатывать людей в цемент.

*

После того, как Бильбо в шестой раз за день оказался с Торином в замкнутом пространстве в его голове появились смутные подозрения.

На седьмой раз он подёргал закрытую дверь за ручку, послушал доносящееся издалека пение очень нетрезвых людей и с сомнением предположил:

— Мне кажется или ваши племянники пытаются… ну, как бы сказать…

— Вам не кажется, мистер Бэггинс, — величественно согласился Торин и уселся на стиральную машинку.

— Эм… и зачем?

— Понятия не имею, — Торин передёрнул плечами, одним этим жестом выразив своё отношение и к происходящему, и к Бильбо, и к собственным племянникам. — Они рассказывают мне о вас ежедневно.

— Да? — удивился Бильбо.

— Зачитывают ваш блог. Пришлось начать читать его самому, потому что у них получалось дурно.

— Вот как? — Бильбо чувствовал, что у него слабеют колени.

— Ставят акценты не в нужных местах.

Торин прожёг его взглядом.

Бильбо решил не настаивать.

И ещё решил, что пост «мои полоумные друзья, по полмозга на штуку, решили свести меня со своим дядей» он точно писать не будет.

*

— Но было же весело! — сказал Кили.

У Кили было сотрясение мозга и три сломанных ребра, так что с ним было сложно спорить.

— Ага, — согласился Фили разбитыми губами.

— Никогда больше не поеду на чей-то семейный праздник, не уточнив, нет ли у этой семьи смертельных врагов, — сообщил Бильбо и поморщился.

— Чувак, ты был бесподобен, — с искривлённым лицом рассмеялся Кили.

— Ага, — согласился Фили. Видимо, ему было очень больно говорить.

— Как налетел со сковородой! Я такое только от жены Глоина ожидал.

Бильбо попытался изобразить взгляд Торина, но это вызвало только ещё один приступ отчаянного и явно болезненного смеха от обоих братцев.

— Да ну вас, — сказал Бильбо.

— Кстати, теперь ты должен остаться, — уверенно сообщил ему Кили.

— Это ещё почему?

— Потому что мы толпа инвалидов, а ты цел и здоров. Будешь ухаживать. За дядей Торином, мы-то уж сами как-нибудь.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Фили.

Бильбо достал спасённый от ушанки Бофура планшет и вышел в скайп.

Что ж, уход он им обеспечит, он же хорошо воспитанный молодой человек из приличной семьи.

И встречу с этой самой семьёй этим дурным Дуринам точно не пережить.

Тетя Лобелия гарантирует.


End file.
